


Shoot for the Moon

by tuesday



Category: Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Astronauts, Geese, Gen, IN SPACE!, Mars Exploration Rovers, Outer Space, to do lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: It’s a lovely morning in Houston, Texas, and you are a horrible goose.





	Shoot for the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cephalopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephalopod/gifts).

> I've also written one way an attempt at the moon to do list can go, but I'm not gifting it to you unless you want it, Recip, because it doesn't quite fit Space Vehicles (Anthropomorphic), though it does answer the question in your request. I'm going to see if linking it via related keeps it anon in case you (or anyone else) are interested. *fingers crossed*

It’s a lovely morning in Houston, Texas, and you are a horrible goose.

To do:  
Get on the rocket  
Play hide ‘n seek  
Steal the rations  
Unauthorized phone call  
Get the astronauts to wear their suits  
Do the moonwalk  
Break the flag  
Trap the French man on the moon  
Rescue the stranded  
Get on TV  
Go down in history

To do:  
Get on the rocket  
Trap the astronauts on Earth  
MARS!!!  
Trap Curiosity in the ravine  
Wake up Opportunity  
Steal Spirit’s camera lens  
Roving in the dry pond  
Bring new friends home

To do:  
Get on the rocket  
Steal the rocket  
SPACE!!!  
Make them move the satellites  
Take a souvenir  
Pluto is lonely  
Meet a pioneer  
Fly fly fly away

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Land Among the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090458) by [tuesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday)


End file.
